


-Insert Vampire Insult Here-

by Oaker



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M, PruAme, Vampire America, Vampire Prussia, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oaker/pseuds/Oaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic in a couple years, it's not gonna be very long but I'm definitely gonna finish it, so you don't need to worry about not having the end. This is gonna be a relatively short fic and I'm honestly not expecting this to be super good, but idk I think I'm decent at writing. Constructive criticism is welcome. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a couple years, it's not gonna be very long but I'm definitely gonna finish it, so you don't need to worry about not having the end. This is gonna be a relatively short fic and I'm honestly not expecting this to be super good, but idk I think I'm decent at writing. Constructive criticism is welcome. Hope you enjoy!

"This can't be real," the man said with a laugh. No way was his best friend was really telling the truth. No way Gilbert Beilschmidt was a vampire. No sir, no how.

"I am!" Gilbert chuckled, his smile showing in his carmine eyes, making it seem like he was lying. The lighting in the bar made his pale skin seem like he was glowing, his hair reflecting everything.

"C'mon dude, I'm not _that_ dumb!" Alfred was looking over his friend and he couldn't notice anything different visibly. "Prove it." He smirked, his cheeks making his rectangle glasses move higher up on his face.

"Okay, fine." He grinned widely, well, not quite grinning, more like pulling his lips back as far as he could without looking that weird. His fangs were very clearly there.

"Ya got lettuce in your teeth."

"What?" Gilbert wiped his teeth. "Where?"

"Just joking man." Alfred chuckled. "But that's not enough dude, for all I know you got really convincing fake teeth."

Gilbert groaned. "What do I need to do, have an allergic reaction to garlic? Well, raw garlic, cooked doesn't seem to do anything to me."

"Well lucky you that this bar doesn't sell garlic cloves." He smiled. "I know!" He was near yelling, but the music made him sound like he was whispering. "You can bite me!" 

"What?" Gilbert heard him, but he wanted to make sure.

"I said you can bite me!"

Gilbert definitely understood this time.

Alfred gave him a serious, though mostly disbelieving look, he was still joking around. "If you really want to convince me that you're a vampire, then bite me. After we leave the bar, of course."

"Do you really want me to?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

 "Dude it's not like you're actually gonna, you're not a vampire!"

Gilbert rolled his eyes, he may as well play along. 

"Whatever. Okay, hypothetically, if I was a vampire, would I have permission to bite you?" He wanted to make sure.

"Y'know what? Sure. If you were a vampire I would let you bite me." 

"Okay, that's all I need to know." Gilbert finished off his beer and put down the cup. "Well I'm ready to go when you are. I have been feeling quite," he smirked, " _hungry_."

Alfred kept his smile, but his eyes showed he was actually concerned. "Yeah..."

"I'm joking!" He laughed and gave his shoulder a push. Though he wasn't really joking, he didn't want to spook Alfred. Well he did, just not in that way.

"Yeah." He finished his drink and signaled the bartender, paid for their drinks, and stood up. Gilbert followed suite and they walked out the door. "Where to, mister-vampire-man?" Al said with a chuckle.

"I dunno," Gilbert shrugged, "I kinda want to just walk around." 

"There's a park nearby, wanna go there?"

"Sure."


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down yo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyy I'm back this chapter is kinda shit sorry

"It's pretty dark..." Alfred says as they arrive at the park. "You sure you don't wanna just crash at my place for the night?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. It's not like anyone's gonna attack two grown men." Gilbert chuckled and walked down the pathway. Alfred followed after him, not wanting to be left behind.

There wasn't much going on in the park other than a few raccoons running away from a trash bin. There was a playground, a field for people to play sports, some basket ball nets, and the pathway they were on lead into a forest. There was no one else around, but that was to be expected due to the fact it was about midnight. The light of the crescent moon illuminated everything beautifully. 

"Where are we going?" Alfred asked, grabbing Gilbert's sleeve to get him to stop.

"Forest maybe?" Gilbert shrugged, "I dunno really."

"Dude come on it's late, I don't want us to get lost." 

"How would we get lost? We'll stick to the trails." 

Alfred bit his lip, "fine." Gilbert continued walking and Alfred followed suit, holding onto the others's sleeve as if he was trying not to loose him.

The forest was vaguely ominous compared to the openness of the park. Alfred felt trapped, like something was going to jump out at him at any moment. He looked up at Gilbert, he seemed perfectly calm, enjoying himself even. Alfred didn't understand it.

They had walked for about a half hour. The paved pathway had been left far behind, replaced with a packed dirt trail with sticks and various plant strewn about everywhere. Alfred was hugging the other man's arm. Gilbert shook him loose. 

"H-hey! Whats going on?" Alfred said, surprised.

Gilbert grabbed his shoulders and pushed him up against a tree.

"What are you doing?!" Alfred shouted. He was terrified.

"You told me to prove I was a vampire," Gilbert said calmly, "You said I could bite you." He was staring intently at Alfred's neck.

"Y-yeah, but..." His voice was shaking. "I-I-I believe you now! You don't have to bite me!" Alfred was stuttering all over the place, not sure what to say.

Gilbert brought his face down to the other man's neck. "You know, I've been wanting to bite you for a while." His lips brushed against Alfred's skin as he spoke. "I bet you taste amazing." He was basically whispering. 

Alfred was sniffling, it sounded like he was about to cry, but Gilbert didn't care. He wanted this so badly. 

"Gilbert, please..." A tear rolled down his cheek. "Don't-" Alfred gasped loudly as he felt fangs pierce into his jugular. Gilbert had his body pressed up against Alfred's, using one hand to hold the man's head to the side. Blood ran down Alfred's neck, soaking his and Gilbert's shirts. 

Gilbert drank deeply, only pulling back for a second every now and then to catch his breath. Alfred was feeling dizzy, he was going to pass out very soon. Just before that happened he felt Gilbert pull away.

The albino man wiped his mouth but didn't let Alfred away from the tree. Alfred brought his hands up to try to stop some of the blood, but his hand were pulled away and he felt the other bite him again. This time it felt different though, Gilbert was turning him.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyy here's another chapter. I had it done so quickly cause I had lots of it written before I even wrote the first chapter. I might have another chapter after this but probably not idk

Gilbert pulled away from Alfred's neck. The other had passed out, so Gilbert moved him so he was sitting with his back against the tree. "Sorry about that." He chuckled, Alfred obviously couldn't hear him. Gilbert used the bottom of his shirt to wipe the blood off his face and Alfred shifted, making a quiet moaning sound.

Alfred squeezed his eyes shut, he felt woozy and had a bad headache. "W-what's..." He opened his eyes, "what happened?" He looked over at Gilbert, who was smiling smugly. He looked at the blood covering himself and Gilbert and he remembered. "This..." The blond, bespectacled man muttered, looking down at his blood-soaked hands. "This can't be real." He was shaking.

"It is." Said the other, the light of the crescent moon made his small smirk just visible. Considering how pale he was, he almost seemed to glow. He had his arms crossed, in a relaxed, albeit intimidating pose.

"You're lying. This is all some fucked up joke." He pushed the other back, cobalt eyes showing fear and disgust. Alfred quickly stood up. Despite the proof, he just couldn't believe anything that just happened.

"C'mon, it's not like it's really that bad." He got up off the ground and gave one-note, kind of cough of a chuckle. He wasn't taking this very seriously.

"Why are you acting like this isn't a big deal Gilbert?!" Alfred shouted, giving the Gilbert shove, leaving bloody handprints on the other's chest.

"Because it isn't Alfred!" He put his hands up defensively. "It's not like we have to kill people!" he was speaking in a mild, joking manner, but his tone was getting more serious. 

"You killed me!" Alfred screamed at him. He wiped the blood off his hands onto his pants, turned around, and ran away from Gilbert. He didn't want to look at the bastard anymore, he hated Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Gilbert chased after him. "I didn't technically kill you! You were alive the whole time!" 

"I don't have a fucking heartbeat!" Alfred ran faster, though he didn't know where he was going. He tripped over a branch and fell, getting covered in dirt. Gilbert caught up to him and kneeled down, offering a hand to help the other up. Alfred pushed his hand a away. "I don't need your help..." He got up and sat on a nearby log. Gilbert sat down beside him. "Why did you have to do this to me?" He asked, holding back tears. 

"I didn't want to turn you," Gilbert explained, "but if I didn't you would've bled out. I didn't want you to die." He moved closer to Alfred. "This won't help at all, but I'm really sorry." 

Alfred had his head down and he was turned away from Gilbert. "You're an ass, but... Thanks. I guess..." He moved closer to the man next to him and rested his head on his shoulder. "So, it's not that bad?" He asked.

"Not really." Gilbert put his arm around Alfred. "As long as you're careful."

"Okay." He held Gilbert's hand, their fingers intertwined.

"Hey Alfred?" 

"Yeah?" He looked up at Gilbert. 

"I" he hesitated for a moment. "I love you." 

Alfred was surprised, but happy. "I love you too, ya jerk." He kissed Gilbert's cheek.

Gilbert turned his head and kissed Alfred. They smiled


End file.
